Where's My Rob?
Where's My Rob? is a puzzle mobile game developed by Creature Feep and Unity and published by Disney Mobile, a subsidiary of the now defunct Disney Interactive Studios. It is based on the Canadian animated TV show Rob the Robot, it's 2018 Disney-made revival of the same name, and spun off from Where's My Water?. It was released for the iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Windows on January 19, 2018, 11 days after the airing of the Disney revival. Voices * Stacey DePass as Rob * Camden Angelis as Ema * Jordi Mand as T-K * Jake Beale as Orbit * Dee Bradley Baker as Squeak * John Stocker as Mission Control Gameplay Much like it's spin-off, the player uses the touch screen on their device to dig through the dirt and redirect the water toward an inlet leading to Rob, Ema, T-K or Orbit (depending on the episode the player is in). Occasionally, the water must be routed through other pipes or must interact with machines in order to open up a route to the inlet. When the required amount of water reaches one of the gang, the level is completed and the next level is unlocked. If all of the water flows away the level is incomplete. In place of the rubber ducks, there are three gears that can be collected when they absorb an amount of water. Select levels also include items hidden in the dirt that will unlock bonus levels when three-item collections are completed. Certain levels are also populated by hazards that must be avoided or removed. For example, some levels contain crude oil that will pollute the water upon contact with it, and will fail the level and force the player to restart if it reaches the character. The crude oil/water mix will also mess up the gears and render them uncollectable. Points are awarded for the amount of time taken to complete the level, for collecting gears and for delivering more than the minimum amount of water to Rob, Ema, T-K or Orbit. Collecting a certain number of gears will also unlock unlockable groups of levels. Episodes Regular Pool Fool (Rob) Rob, Ema, T-K and Orbit are relaxing themselves (presumably from an adventure from a planet) when their pet wind-up mouse Squeak comes to them and squeaks repeatedly. T-K easily tells through the rodent's squeaks that Squeak wants a very big pool to play in. Rob obliges and heads over to the kitchen to get some water from the faucet, but when he turns the valve, no water comes out! Rob, resorting to shattering the fourth wall, then enlists your help to get the water. If the player manages to complete the last level, Rob has now filled Squeak's giant pool with water nearly up to it's brim. Squeak squeaks with delight and proceeds to splish and splash in his pool. Rob and his friends watch on, then after a few seconds Squeak then stops to squeak a message at his owners telling them if they want to play with him. The gang agree and join their pet in the fun. Grow With the Flow (Ema) Ema is planting some seeds into some flower pots, hoping to grow some lovely flowers. However, she is missing one important thing; water! If the player manages to complete the last level, Ema's flowers have now grown, much to her delight. She sniffs all of them and sighs happily. Tanks A Lot (T-K) T-K has just bought an aquarium from the Pet Planet and has the fish (kept in plastic bags) ready. But when she opens the faucet in the kitchen, there is no water! T-K reacts to this with a disgusted facepalm. If the player manages to complete the last level, T-K has now filled up the fish tank and puts the fish in their new home. Just then, her friends then come in, asking what is that, to which T-K answers. She tells them that she put the fish tank so that they will have something beautiful to look at when they're very bored, so they all sit down to enjoy the beauty of T-K's aquarium. Beat the Flame at His Game (Orbit) Orbit, deciding to go on his own, travels to the Mine Planet so he can go mine for some diamonds just to show them to his friends. Unfortunately, while he is exploring a cave, he fails to notice a banana peel and ends up slipping on it, tossing his lantern into the air, where it later falls to the ground and shatters a few seconds after Orbit lands on his back. Orbit wakes up and takes a look at his now broken lantern, where the flame inside it has somehow came to life and taken on a mischievous personality. It circles Orbit (who is still laying on his back) for a few seconds before going under and setting his rear end on fire, sending the poor robot flying into the air and landing on a bucket of water (extinguishing the fire and relieving him). Orbit, in response, chases the flame in an attempt to retaliate, but ends up crashing into a pile of explosives, where a TNT barrel rolls away to a huge pile of explosives, leaving behind a trail of gunpowder. The sneaky flame takes advantage of this by proceeding to burn out the gunpowder so he can blow up the TNT and kill Orbit. Orbit, at first horrified, then discovers an inclined water pipe and walks over to it, then signaling to the player that he needs water. If the player manages to complete the last level, Orbit rubs his hands victoriously and blows a raspberry, thinking he has got rid of the good-for-nothing flame. But when he turns around to take a look at his map, the flame reappears right on top of his antenna! Orbit realizes this and can only watch in horror as the flame jumps off from him and lands on the fuse of a TNT barrel, where it burns out the wick pretty quickly. BOOM! 'Orbit survives the explosion, but is now covered in soot. Following the blast, several diamonds fall from the cave's ceiling and bury the blackened robot. But those aren't just any diamonds, they were the diamonds that Orbit was looking for! Orbit emerges from the pile and realizes that he had found his treasure. He returns to the rocket, taking the diamonds (kept in a long wagon) with him. Unlockable River Dipper Rob and his friends are enjoying a grand time on the Forest Planet, having a picnic and playing. That is until Orbit notices something that shocks him: the river is EMPTY! Worse, the woodland animals living on the Forest Planet come and are sad because there is no water. Taking pity on the animals, Rob volunteers to help them and soon finds a faucet placed near a bush, and seeing that it obviously has water, rushes to it, with T-K giving him a bucket. Unfortunately, a tiny drop is all he gets, so Rob signals to the player to help him. If the player manages to complete the last level, the river is restored, and the animals are happy! The woodland creatures then proceed to drink from the river and are satisfied of their thirst. As a sign of gratitude, a raccoon leaps onto Rob and hugs him. Rob is adored by it and says goodbye to the animals as he, Ema, T-K and Orbit return to the rocket and fly off. Painting Gaining Orbit, being the quirky artist he is, decides to pass the time by painting lots of portraits and paintings so he can show them to his friends and (if he hopes) sell them. He gets the needed materials ready: paintbrush, palette, a beret (for the first time ever), canvas... but no water! Orbit then facepalms and breaks the fourth wall by pointing to the glass cup and a look of need. If the player manages to complete the last level, Orbit has completed all of his paintings, to which he rubs his hands satisfyingly. His friends then come in and, taking a look at their friend's work, declare that they don't like it, they love it! Rob then tells Orbit that he could sell his paintings at the Painting Planet and become famous. Orbit loves that idea and then flies to said planet to do so. Purchasable Wheely Big Business T-K invents a water-powered hamster wheel that spins by itself to serve as a treadmill for Squeak. She is nearly missing one key ingredient: 7 gallons of water! Rushing to the bathroom, T-K turns the faucet on... but all that comes out is a tiny drop. T-K gets disgusted and annoyed at this and tells the player to give her water. If the player manages to complete the last level, the hamster wheel is now powered up and ready to go. Squeak leaps onto T-K's face to give her a kiss as a sign of gratitude and then jumps in the hamster wheel to exercise. T-K sighs happily, having done her work. Trivia *If the player does nothing for 1 minute, this will trigger the following idle animation for the character that is the focus of the episode: **'Rob (Pool Fool): He will juggle the basin he is holding for a few seconds before stopping. **'Ema (Grow with The Flow):' She will do a little spin dance. **'T-K (Tanks a Lot):' She will eventually let out a yawn, meaning that she is tired, and fall asleep; she will not wake up until the player succeeds in getting the water to her. **'Orbit (Beat the Flame at His Game):' He will tap his foot in arm-folded annoyance. *Unlike Where's My Water? and Where's My Mickey?, the characters actually speak, though they do so in the cutscenes. Category:Rob the Robot Category:Disney Mobile Category:Disney Games Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:2018 Category:2018 Games Category:Android Apps Category:IOS games Category:Mobile games Category:Windows Phone Category:Windows Category:Apps Category:Puzzle games Category:Aldrine25's Ideas